There Goes My Life
by Thingsthatmatter
Summary: AU. Puck, Rachel, Finn and Quinn are all children of Celebrities living in NYC and attending an elite private school. They are all best friends and grew up together. Rachel and Puck's lives change forever Puckleberry and the Inns
1. Chapter 1

**There Goes my Life.**

**Summary: AU. Puck, Rachel, Finn and Quinn are all children of Celebrities living in NYC and attending an elite private school. They are all best friends and grew up together. Rachel and Puck's lives change forever Puckleberry and the Inns**

**AN: this chapter doesn't really have anything about the fame of their parents but that's okay. I hope you like it R&R please. I was listening to my pandora radio and the song There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney came on and I was inspired to write this. The characters are a bit if not entirely OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee ):  
**

Rachel had been avoiding Puck for the entire week. she wouldn't even look him in the eyes or answer his texts. He had tried to figure out what was wrong but all she did was blow him off, saying nothing was wrong and kissing his cheek before walking away. Puck punched his locker, leaving a large dent, as he watched his girlfriend walk by without even glancing at him. "What the fuck?" he mumbled, watching her plaid skirt twirl as she walked away.

"What's wrong with you?" Finn asked walking up behind Puck.

"Rachel Fucking Berry is what's wrong with me!" Puck snapped at his best friend.

"I thought she was like the love of your life or something?"

"Dude! She fucking is okay? But she keeps fucking ignoring me, and it's driving me batshit fucking crazy."

"Well maybe you should like talk to her or something. You know tell her how you feel." Finn innocently suggested.

"Do me a favor Finn and check and see if you're currently growing a vagina." Puck quipped before grabbing his navy blazer and walking away.

GLEEEEEE

"Quinn what am I going to do?" Rachel sobbed into her best friends shoulder.

Wetting a paper towel and handing it to her friend, Quinn gave her the best advice she could think of, "I guess the only thing you can do is be honest with him."

"But what if he hates me?"

"Oh sweetie," Quinn sighed hugging her friend tightly, "Puck may say and do a lot of things, but the one thing he could never do is hate you. He just loves you to much."

Unable to speak Rachel just nodded her head, and began to sob louder.

GLEEEEEE

"Quinn!" Puck yelled running down the hallway to catch up the blonde.

"Yes Puck?" Quinn asked calmly

"Can you please tell me what's wrong with Rachel? She won't fucking talk to me and I'm losing my fucking mind."

"You can't lose what you never had hun." Quinn told him patting his cheek and trying to lighten the mood.

"Quinn! Seriously could you stop being a little bitch and take me seriously!" Puck snapped knowing instantly he should regret the whole bitch comment, but he was to pissed to care.

"You know what asshole? Maybe instead of coming here and commenting on my attitude and go talk to your girlfriend! Who at the moment is scared out of her fucking mind and is too afraid to tell you that all she really wants right now is you to be there to hold her hand! Do you want to know that there is a reason she is avoiding you?" Quinn glared at him "She is avoiding you because she is terrified that when the truth comes out you won't love her anymore." She finished before spinning around and walking away, leaving Puck to stand dumbstruck in the hallway alone.

GLEEEEEE

"Hey, Rach wait up!" Finn called as Rachel was walking towards her car. Spinning on the heel of her shoe she turned to face him.

"What do you want Finn?" She snapped she was in no mood to talk about the topic about to be brought up.

"You really need to talk to Puck, he is losing his mind."

Rachel looked down not wanting to face Finn, "I just can't face Noah yet Finn. He is going to hate me and I just cant deal with that!"

"Rach, you don't believe that do you?" Finn asked her lifting her chin with his finger so he was looking her in the eyes.

"Yes I really do. Finn what's going on right now is big, and I am scared that he will hate me for putting him through it. "

"Rach, I seriously think you lost your mind. Even if you did something to make Puck angry the one thing he could never do is hate you. He just loves you to much."

Rachel looked up at Finn with tear filled eyes and cracked a sad smile "Quinn said the same thing."

"See you should really listen to us Inns we know what we are talking about." Finn chuckled pulling Rachel in for a tight hug.

GLEEEEEE

Shelby walked through the door of her penthouse apartment to the sounds of her beloved daughter sobbing loudly. Rushing down the hall she threw open Rachel's door to see her daughter staring down at a small white stick in her hand and wiping her tear stained cheeks ferociously.

"Oh sweetie." Shelby gasped startling Rachel. Mother and daughter just stared at each other with wide eyes for what seemed like hours before Rachel finally broke the silence.

"M-mom please say something!" Rachel whispered terrified, "Please just tell me that you don't hate me! I don't care if you don't say that we will get through this and everything will be okay, I-I just need you to tell me you still love me."

"Rachel, how could you even think I would ever hate you?" Shelby sighed walking over to sit down next to Rachel on the bed. "Have you told Puck yet? "She asked quietly.

"No, I am terrified to tell Noah. What if he says he hates me or worse what if he doesn't want anything to do with our baby? What if he tells me that he doesn't want to watch our baby grow up?" Rachel sobbed leaning unto her mother for support.

"I can't promise you that won't happen Rachel." Shelby told her daughter honestly, "But I can assure you that the chances of it actually occurring are about as slim as those of having a snow storm in Hades."

"I love you mommy." Rachel cried wrapping her arms tightly around her mother.

GLEEEEEE

Puck stormed into Rachel's house without even knocking. Shelby looked at him knowingly from the couch and jerked her head towards Rachel's room telling him she was in there. Silently thanking her, he quickly walked into the familiar room.

He opened the door to see his girlfriend angrily pacing the floor.

Rachel had reached the point where she was no longer upset or scared about what was going on, she was just angry. She was angry at herself for being stupid, she was angry at her birth control for failing, and she angry with Puck for doing this to her. Scratch that she wasn't angry, she was livid, and she chose to blame it on the hormones. Her head shot up when she heard her door open and her anger boiled over when she saw Puck standing there. She closed the distance between them with three angry steps, which considering her height and the distance between them was rather impressive, and started hitting him in the chest with her tiny fists.

'This is your entire fault! Noah, why did you do this to me? I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She sobbed continuing to try and inflict on him some of the pain she was feeling.

Finally, fed up with not knowing the reason for the abuse grabbed her wrist and held them tightly.

"Noah stop it! You're hurting me! Why do you have to keep making everything go wrong!" Rachel sobbed collapsing into her boyfriends towering frame.

Noah was fuming, he had come here to make things right with his girl, but here she was telling him she hated him and blaming him for everything. Sucking in his breath he asked the question he had come here to get the answer to.

"Rachel!" He snapped, "Would you stop for just one fucking second and let me speak?" when she didn't reply he took it as a yes and continued speaking, "Babe, could you please tell me what's going on? You have barely talked to me all week and it's freaking the shit out of me. Plus now when I come to try and talk to you about it your just going batshit crazy on me."

"Noah, you're right I have been treating you like total shit." Rachel stated, pulling away from Puck and leading him to sit down on her bed. "I guess I am just terrified that you're going to hate me after I tell you what's going on."

"Rach," Puck whispered softly trying to sooth the women he loved. "I don't think there was anyway I could ever hate you."

"Oh Noah," Rachel lifted a hand to his cheek, "I messed up really badly, like this will change you and me forever."

Suddenly Puck jumped up and pointed at her accusingly, "Oh my god! You cheated on me didn't you! With fucking St. Jackass, that's why you have been avoiding me all damn week. Well thank you so fucking much for finally telling me to my face."

Shocked by the accusation, Rachel stood up and slapped Puck. "No Noah! You callous asshole! I'm pregnant and not with Jesse's kid, which you so coldheartedly just accuse me of, but with yours!" She screamed at him before covering her hand with her mouth in shock realizing she had let the cat out of the bag.

"Holy Shit." Puck's eyes were wide as he went down with a thud to sit on her bed. "I-I'm the biggest asshole who ever fucking lived aren't I?"

"Of course not Noah, you're just impulsive and go with your gut instinct. I have always loved that about you" Rachel looked over and gave him a sad smile before her eyes filled with more tears, she was wondering how she managed to still have any left in her system. "Do you hate me?" she asked quietly looking down at her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so beyond sorry that this took so long for me to update!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own **

"For such a smart girl, you can be pretty dumb sometimes. 'Course I don't hate you," He sighed, "You know how much I love you, and a baby isn't going to change that."

"I love you too, Noah." Rachel said quietly moving herself to be seated on his lap. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and continued to cry. Puck rubbed soothing circles into her back until the tears slowly began to subside.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked softly looking up at him with wide brown eyes.

"I don't know yet, babe, but whatever decision we make we have to make together," Noah told her. He really wanted to keep their baby, but wasn't sure if that's what Rachel would want. Rachel nodded in agreement, before standing up to get a tissue.

"You should call Finn and Quinn over, I could really use a movie night or something." Rachel suggested, sitting back down next to him. Nodding his head, Puck sent off a quick text. The couple sat in silence for a few minutes, just thinking about the situation they had gotten themselves into.

Rachel got up quietly and went into the bathroom. Starring at herself in the mirror and told herself that she needed to go out there and tell Noah her plans for the baby. Her nerves were getting the best of her because she was scared that he wouldn't want the same thing. She didn't want to be unfair and force him to do something he didn't want to do.

While Rachel was in the bathroom, Puck began to pace the room. He needed to tell Rachel he wanted to keep the baby before Quinn and Finn joined them. He wasn't sure how she would react, but he needed to get his thoughts out there. He stopped pacing when he heard the bathroom door open and watched Rachel walk out. He closed the short distance between them in two strides and grabbed her hands. Both of the teenagers took a deep breath.

"I want to keep the baby," they said simultaneously, not noticing that Quinn and Finn had entered the room. Quinn squealed and ran up to Rachel.

"I knew you would keep it! I have to be the god mother!" She squealed pulling the tiny brunette into a tight hug.

"Are you guys like buying a puppy together or something?" Finn asked quizzically scratching his head in confusion. The rest of the group rolled their eyes before Rachel started to explain.

"No Finn, we are not getting a puppy," she paused, "I'm pregnant."

"Woah, wait, what?" Finn looked shocked, "How did that happen?"

Puck smirked before answering, "Well you see Finn, when I man and a women love each other ver-" Rachel and Quinn were barely containing their laughter when Finn cut Puck off.

"Well I get the technical stuff! I just mean you know like, okay never mind," the tall boy sighed sitting down on Rachel's floor, "Does this mean I am gonna be a godfather?"

"We wouldn't want anyone else Finn," Rachel laughed kneeling down to kiss his cheek. "Okay enough baby talk for now! Noah will you please put in a movie, I believe it's boys choice this week." Puck nodded and stood up to go put in _Remember the Titans._ Everyone else piled on Rachel's bed and snuggled together. Rachel was asleep almost as soon as Puck pressed play.

**So this is like really short, but don't fret I am posting again when I get home. I just wanted to post something to both of my stories before I had to go to youth group**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Please review. It makes my day to read the! **

Rachel woke up to the feeling of her boyfriend's familiar embrace around her. Looking around her room she saw Finn and Quinn lying on the extra bed she had for times like this. Her stomach began to churn and she carefully pulled herself out of Puck's grip, and ran towards her bathroom. After emptying the contents of her stomach she reached for the Listerine she kept on her counter.

"Morning sickness, babe?" Puck asked as she climbed back into bed.

"Yeah, now be quiet I am going to try and go back to sleep," she whispered, snuggling back up into him.

Rachel woke up again about an hour later, this time to a soft knocking on the door.

"Come in," Rachel called softly, hoping not to wake up her sleeping friends.

Her mom slowly opened the door and walked in, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling sweetie?" Shelby asked quietly.

"As good as I can get, I had a bit of morning sickness this morning but nothing else."

"That's good sweetie, morning sickness with you was horrible," Shelby laughed.

"Mom I have to tell you something, and even if you don't agree with my decision, I plan to find some way to make it work," Rachel told her mother shyly.

A soft smile spread across the older woman's features as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug, "You're keeping the baby aren't you?"

Pulling away from the hug, Rachel nodded with tear filled eyes, "I figured if you approved, we could turn my old playroom into a nursery or something."

"Oh honey, that sounds perfect! I may not approve of the situation you and Puck have gotten yourselves into, but I couldn't ever ask you to give up your first child. Not to mention my first grandchild!" Shelby laughed causing Quinn to wake up.

"What time is it?" the blond asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Just after 6, I came in to wake you all up for school," Shelby answered

Upon hearing this, Quinn sprang out of bed and ran out of Rachel's bedroom, "I call first shower in the guest bathroom!" She screamed awakening the boys.

"Someone please tell me there is some sort of bacon!" Puck groaned annoyed that a screaming blond instead of a kiss had waked him up from his girlfriend.

"Noah! You are Jewish and so is my family, don't you think you should know the answer to that by now?" Shelby reprimanded.

"Is there atleast something for breakfast?" He asked desperately. When Shelby nodded, both boys bolted out of the room, much to the amusement of Rachel and Shelby.

By 8, the four friends were walking into school.

"How long do you think it will be until everyone finds out?" Rachel whispered nervously to Noah.

"I honestly don't know, but we will keep it a secret for as long as possible." The mohawked boy comforted her.

"Come on Rach, we have to get to English." Quinn interrupted, grabbing Rachel's arm and pulled her down the hallway.

Thirty minutes into the class period, Quinn and Rachel were discussing a story they had just read, when Rachel's hand flew to her mouth and tears filled her eyes.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Quinn asked frantically grabbing a tissue out of her purse and handing it to Rachel. Instead of answering, Rachel just let the tears spill and buried her head in her hands. Quinn quickly raised her hand and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Mrs. Simpson to call on her. When she finally came over, Quinn let out a sigh of relief.

"Would you mind if I took Rachel to the auditorium? She has something going on right now and I think she just needs a little time to herself." Quinn explained. When the teacher nodded, Quinn pulled Rachel out of her chair and dragged her to the auditorium.

Collapsing on the stage floor, Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and let the tiny brunette sob into her chest.

"Quinn, what am I going to do?" Rachel cried.

"About what the school finding out?" Quinn asked quietly

"No! The paparazzi! What's going to happen when they find out? I am going to be the next big scandal! They are going to criticize my mother and me! Oh my god! What is this going to do to my mom's career? They are going to comment on how she is a bad parent even though she is the most amazing mom anyone could ever ask for!"

"Rachel, sweetie we still have time to worry about this. Let's just focus on right now and figure out the rest later, okay?" Quinn asked pulling Rachel to her feet and leading her out of the auditorium and to the bathroom.

Puck and Finn sat across the room from each other in History, taking notes on their computers. A message with a link from Finn popped up.

**Finn- Puck you have to check this out. Just promise me you won't kill anyone **

**Puck- depends on what this is.**

Clicking the link, Puck's jaw dropped when he saw the picture of Quinn and Rachel sitting on the auditorium. Neither girl appeared to have any idea that there was a third person around them. The blog had been posted about ten minutes prior by Jew-fro and was a post that revealed Rachel's secret to the entire school.

"I am going to kill that fuck-head!" Puck stood up and screamed. Storming out of the room he searched the school for Jew-fro.

"Puck!" Finn screamed finally catching up to an extremely pissed Puck.

"What the fuck do you want Hudson?" Puck snapped.

"For you to not kill Jew-fro so you can go comfort Rachel. Who, by the way, just found out about the blog post."

"Oh shit! Where is she?"

"Auditorium with Q."

Nodding, Puck took off down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee**

**If you are reading this, please review! Its kind of discouraging to only get 2-3 reviews each chapter.**

Puck ran as fast as his feet could carry him to the auditorium. He pushed open the heavy double doors, and saw Rachel sitting on the stage surrounded by a sea of used tissues. Quinn had her arms around the broken brunette and was whispering quietly into her ear. Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones were also surrounding the crying teenager and attempting to calm her down. No one on the stage noticed Puck's presence until he was already on the stage. Climbing up the stage steps, Puck went and sat behind Rachel, pulling her into his lap.

"Oh Noah," she sobbed into his chest, "No one was supposed to find out yet! It was supposed to stay a secret for as long as possible, but now everyone in the school knows."

"I know Rach, and it sucks that they know so soon." Puck whispered.

"We have to tell your parents tonight. I think they would rather find this out from us instead of reading it in a magazine"

Puck paled at the mention of telling his mom, who would either kick him out or go bat-shit over a Jewish grandbaby. "We can tell them tonight," he gulped, "But right now Finn and I have something to take care of. I am going to leave you with Q, Kurt, and Mercedes. Okay babe?" When he felt Rachel nod against his chest, he gently slid her off his lap and got up to meet Finn who was waiting by the door.

Kurt clapped his hands together the moment Puck and Finn had disappeared, "Cherie, we simply must cheer you up! I call make-up, Mercedes you can do her hair, and Quinn, well you can just sit and look pretty!"

Quinn glared playfully at the small teenage boy in front of her, "How about I go and get Rachel's iPod and we bust out some Wicked?" The blonde suggested getting up to head out the hallway.

"Q, its in my purse," Rachel pointed to the pink bag.

As soon as the music started, Mercedes and Kurt were busy at work and Quinn was babbling random things to make Rachel laugh.

* * *

(With Finn and Puck)

"Where is the mother fucker?" Puck hissed through clenched teeth.

"I don't know man, just look for the Jew fro," Finn said searching the hallways.

Suddenly through the crowd the boys saw a large poof of hair through the crowd. Puck and Finn nodded at each other before backing Jacob into a corner.

* * *

"So show us your hands" Quinn told the boys, while they were standing in line at the Starbucks they always came to after school.

"I don't want to see them," Rachel said, looking away as the boys held out their hand to Quinn. Showing her the bruises. "Because, if I do look, I can personally guarantee my hormones will get the best of me and I will either break down sobbing or castrate both of you for using violence as a solution."

Quinn giggled at her friend's reaction and the boys had a look of terror in their eyes. Once they reached the front of the line, Finn gave the barista the group's usual order, but substituted Rachel's normal skinny vanilla latte for a hot chocolate.

As they sat down at their usual table, Rachel's phone buzzed with a text.

"Noah, my mom just texted me to tell me she made a doctor's appointment for us today. It's in about an hour so we should be leaving here soon." Rachel said, looking up from her phone.

"Do you think we could come Rach?" Quinn asked

"Would you hate me terribly if it was only me and Noah for this first one? I swear you and Finn can come to all the others, but I want this first one to just be me and Noah." Rachel said quietly.

"Rach, its ok. I understand completely, but if you do not give me a picture of the sonogram I swear to you that you will never see your playbill collection again." Quinn said sweetly. Rachel gulped and nodded before grabbing her purse and standing up.

"Come on Noah. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Rachel waved as she made her way out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Rachel sat on the examination table with her legs dangling over the side.

"You are so fucking short," Puck chuckled

"I resent that! I am the perfect size!" Rachel huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you want to know what I am looking forward to most about your pregnancy?"

"What?"

"When your boobs fucking become gigantic!"

Rachel opened her mouth the chastise Puck, but snapped it shut when the doctor came in the room.

After asking a few questions, the doctor began to set everything up for the sonogram.

"This might be a bit cold." The doctor warned as he began to squeeze the gel on to Rachel's still flat stomach. "Ready to see your baby?"

The young couple nodded their head eagerly as the doctor moved the wand around Rachel's abdomen.

"That little spot right there is your baby." The doctor pointed. He smiled when he looked up to see the couple with matching looks of awe on their faces.

"Do you think you can print some pictures out for us?" Rachel questioned, the tears in her eyes spilling over.

"Of course, how many would you like?"

Rachel and Noah looked at each other and chuckled.

'Okay let's see," Puck spoke up, "We need to get one for Quinn, Finn, my mom, your mom and one for each of us. Is that is?"

"No, we need one for Kurt and one for Mercedes as well." Rachel giggled, "So that means we need about 8."

The doctor chuckled and nodded, before getting up to retrieve the photos.

"Here you go, and I will see you in a month," The doctor handed Rachel a manila folder filled with the folders.

* * *

(With Finn and Quinn)

"She's still upset," Quinn sighed curling herself into Finn as they cuddled on his bed.

"I know she is. I hate that stupid mother fucker!" Finn hissed.

"I just wish there was a way we could cheer her up"

The couple sat quietly for a moment before an idea popped into Finn's head. "I have an idea!"

* * *

(Back with Puck and Rachel)

Straight after the sonogram, Rachel and Puck went to the penthouse, where Puck lived with him mom.

"Ma, are you home?" Puck called as he walked in the door.

"In the kitchen!" came the muted reply.

Sensing his nerves Rachel grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "You can do this Noah."

Nodding, Noah held on to Rachel's hand like a lifeline as they walked into the kitchen. Without saying a word, Puck approached his mother and handed her the sonogram. Starring at the picture, Sarah Puckerman sat down wordlessly. The tension in the room could have been cut with a butter knife.

"Ma, do you think you could maybe say something?" Puck broke the silence  
"You can't stay here anymore Noah," Sarah stated in an eerily calm tone. "I thought I raised you correctly, but you have proved me wrong. I never thought I would be ashamed of either you or Becca, but again you have proved me wrong. Go and pack your things and be out within an hour."

Nodding numbly, Puck got up from the table and, with the help of Rachel, went to pack as much of his room as he could into suitcases. An hour later Rachel and Puck emerged. Puck's arms were filled with suitcases, and he only allowed Rachel to carry one small duffel bag. As they made their way out the front door, Rachel stopped in front of Sarah.

"Your just as bad as his father." The brunette whispered fiercely, snatching the sonogram that the older women still held in her hand.

* * *

Puck and Rachel walked quietly into school together the next day. Neither had slept much the night before. Rachel had tossed and turned the entire night, terrified of the stares and whispers that would be waiting for her the next day. Puck, on the other hand, had just lain next to her perfectly still, but just as awake. He was still numb over the events of last night. Even though, Shelby had been more than welcoming to have Puck stay with her and Rachel, and had even let him stay in Rachel's room, Puck still couldn't get over how horrible his mother had been.

"Let's just go to Glee," Rachel whispered in his ear, breaking Puck out of his trance. Puck nodded and the pair ignored the stairs and whispers as they walked to the choir room. As soon as they opened the door to enter the room Finn and Quinn pushed them into two seats that had been positioned in the front of the room.

"So we decided that you two could use some cheering up, and Finn came up with an idea and a song." Quinn explained before taking her position in the line. The group sang a flawless version of **you've got a Friend in me' by Randy Newman. **The number reduced Rachel to tears and not that he would ever admit it, but Puck's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. When they finished the group, minus Santana, all attacked Rachel and Puck with a group hug.

"I seriously don't understand why you are all comforting that slut," Santana carped.

A gasp echoed throughout the group at the Latina's words and Quinn stepped forward to defend her friend, when Brittney spoke up.

"I don't get it Santana. How is Rachel a slut? I mean atleast she is keeping her baby. Remind me again how many times you have made me come with you to Planned Parenthood?" The ditzy blonde snapped shocking everyone in the room. For someone so idiotic, she was pretty insightful sometimes. Gasping at her friend's betrayal, Santana ran out of the choir room in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

**Review please!**

No one chased after Santana as she stormed out of the room, instead choosing to stay and comfort Rachel, who was trying to blink back tears.

"She's right," Rachel whispered, dropping her head into her hand.

"What? Rach no she isn't!" Puck was quick to reassure the broken brunette.

"Yeah I mean common Rachel, you made one mistake that doesn't make you a slut," Kurt stated.

Rachel's head snapped up at the comment, "This baby is not a mistake!" she growled, sending the boy a glare that could rival a certain Sue Sylvester's.

"See Rach, if you were a slut you would think the baby was a mistake, and judging by the fact that Kurt practically shit his pants from that look you just gave him, the baby isn't a mistake." Finn chuckled.

Meanwhile, Santana was in the bathroom washing her tear stained face, when she was struck with an idea. She took her phone out and made a quick call before exiting the bathroom with a smirk in place.

Two days later, Rachel and Puck were on their way home from school.

"Can we stop as Duane Reade? I could really go for some chocolate right now?" Rachel asked.

"'Course babe," was Puck's reply as he pulled her towards the store.

After 10 minutes of searching, Rachel finally found a type of chocolate she deemed suitable for her cravings. While the couple was waiting in line, the magazines behind Puck caught Rachel's eye.

"Noah, move to the side a little bit please," Rachel whispered. Puck did what he was told and Rachel stepped closer to the magazine rack. A picture of her and Puck was on the front cover of both People and US weekly with a headliner of Pucklebaby.

"I-I don't need the chocolate anymore Noah," Rachel said numbly handing it over to the mohawked boy, before walking out of the store.

"Shit!" Puck murmured as he looked at the magazine. He followed Rachel out of the store and sat down on a bench next to her.

"I hate her," Rachel said in a defeated tone.

"Who?" Puck was confused, he sincerely had no idea who had leaked the story.

"Santana! I know that- that- that fucking bitch leaked the story! She knew it would ruin my life, so she called the press and told them about it! Noah my dad doesn't even know yet! My mom and I were waiting until he got back from his tour next week to tell him. Now he is going to read it in a magazine and he is going to hate me forever." Rachel sobbed. Puck took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Come on let's get you home," Puck said pulling Rachel on to her feet.

"Call Quinn please," Rachel sniffled. Obeying her request, Puck pulled out his phone, dialed the blonde's number and told her to meet them at Rachel's penthouse.

Ten minutes later, Puck and Rachel walked through the door to see Hiriam Berry sitting on the couch.

"Daddy," Rachel squeaked.

"Rachel," Hiriam said quietly. "Puck," he said after another moment a hint of distain in his voice.

"I am so sorry daddy" Rachel choked back a sob, scarred of her father's reaction.

The man stepped forward and hugged his daughter tightly.

"Sweetie your mom already explained everything to me. I know you wanted to tell me to my face and that's why I didn't know yet."

Rachel nodded, but still bit her lip nervously.

"I'm not mad Rachel. So stop running that thought through your head right now. But you can't stay here anymore" Hiriam told his daughter.

Hearing her father's words Rachel wimpered and Puck sent him a glare, both of which the older man ignored.

"Your mother and I agreed that since you and Noah are expecting a child you should have a place of your own. We will still of course support you fully both financially and morally. We are by no means kicking you out to the street Rachel, we already purchased a floor for you in our building." Hiriam explained. "So why don't you go and start packing your things."

Rachel nodded with a small smile, and turned to begin packing her room.

"Are you coming Noah?" Rachel called over he shoulder.

"Be there is a second babe," Puck called back. Once Rachel was out of earshot, he turned towards Hiriam.

"Thank you for not being like my mom," Puck said.

"Your welcome."

"So, umm… it was really cool of you to buy us the place," Puck rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Cut the crap Puckerman. I know why you are here. Just ask me."

"Ok, well… ummm… would you be okay with me like asking Rach to marry me?" Puck asked. "I know we are really young and stuff, but she is end game for me. It's not even 'cause of the baby. I mean the week before I found out about the baby, when she was avoiding me, it was torture not being able to hold her. Plus, the baby has only made me love her more."

"Puck, I was going to say yes without the long winded explanation, but it was a good reassurance that you love her. I just hope you have a fantastic proposal planned out for her, because she deserves it," Hiriam laughed.

"I have the perfect idea," Puck told Hiriam as he turned to walk towards Rachel's room.

**So kinda really short, but that's ok. If you have any ideas please feel free to let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: I hope you like this chapter! I heard the song You lie by the Band Perry (love them and their music) and kind of built this whole chapter around it! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, A little bit stonger by Sara Evans, You lie by the band Perry, or Marry me by Train**

Puck and Rachel spent the entire weekend getting moved in and settled in their new home. They had also spent the whole time avoiding the public eye, which was a difficult task considering Rachel's cravings. Finn and Quinn had been a huge help in the move, and every time Rachel began to crave something Finn was forced to go and get it. Now it was Monday and the couple was making their way into school. The stares and whispers from when the secret first came out were back, but this time they were ones of sympathy.

"I'll see you at lunch babe," Puck said to Rachel before giving her a peck on the lips and walking towards his biology class.

* * *

The lunch bell had just rung and Rachel was making her way towards the bench where she always met Puck. She turned the corner and stopped in shock at what she saw.

* * *

**With Santana and Brittney**

"No you can't talk to her! You ruined her life Santana! You sold her story to the press! God, why do you have to be such a bitch," Brittney stomped her foot.

"But Britt, I just want to apologize to her. I was stupid and angry and made a mistake." Santana batted her eyelashes, hoping the blonde wouldn't see through her lie.

"Well, okay then! I am sure Rachel would like that!" Brittney smiled.

Nodding Santana turned and walked towards the corner where Rachel was standing dumbstruck.

"You know Berry, I think this just proves my theory that he just wanted in your pants. Did you really think he would stay with you just because you were having his baby, especially now that you are going to be as big as a hot air balloon," The Latina whispered into Rachel's ear. The tiny brunette didn't even bother replying and ran off crying.

* * *

**With Puck **

Puck was sitting on the bench when some random freshmen cheerie-ho came up and sat on his lap. Before he could react the girl in question grabbed his shirt and crushed her lips to his. Puck was at a loss for what to do. He couldn't just push the girl off, she would fall on the ground and hurt herself and his mother had raised him better than that, but he couldn't let her keep kissing him. In the end, the boy just sat there in shock, not kissing the girl back, until Quinn came and pulled the slut off. The angry blonde slapped the cheerleader before turning to glare at Puck.

"You screwed up big time Puckerman! Your pregnant girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend now I should say, saw everything you asshole! Now, Finn is taking a sobbing Rachel home, and I am here telling you to not even bother going to your house tonight." Quinn didn't give Puck a chance to reply before kicking the young man in the shin, and hurrying away.

* * *

Rachel laid on the bed she and Puck shared sobbing.

"Rach, let me in sweetie please," Quinn begged from the other side of the door.

"Its not locked," Rachel sniffled.

Quinn slowly pushed the door open and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, sweetie," Quinn sighed laying down next to Rachel.

"He told me he changed, and I believed him! He promised me he was done being the man whore he used to be. You want to know the worst part Quinn?" Rachel sobbed.

"Of course, Rach."

"I really want to hate him. I tried to stop loving him, but I can't."

Unsure of what to say to her broken friend Quinn began to sing quietly:

Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain  
But I brushed my teeth anyway  
I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face  
I got a little bit stronger

Riding in the car to work and I'm trying to ignore the hurt  
So I turned on the radio, stupid song made me think of you  
I listened to it for minute but I changed it  
I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger

And I'm done hoping that we could work it out  
I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around  
And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same  
But I'm telling myself I'll be okay  
Even on my weakest days  
I get a little bit stronger

Doesn't happen overnight but you turn around  
And a month's gone by and you realize you haven't cried  
I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer  
I'm busy getting stronger

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out  
I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around  
And, oh, I'm done thinking, that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same  
But I'm telling myself I'll be okay  
Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger  
I get a little bit stronger

Getting along without you, baby  
I'm better off without you, baby  
How does it feel without me, baby?  
I'm getting stronger without you, baby

And I'm done hoping we could work it out  
I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels  
Letting you drag my heart around  
And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same  
But I'm telling myself I'll be okay  
Even on my weakest days  
I get a little bit stronger

I get a little bit stronger  
Just a little bit stronger  
A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger  
I get a little bit stronger

"I know what I need to do Quinn," Rachel said, sitting up, "I need to sing to him and I have just the right song."

* * *

**With Puck and Finn**

"You are such a fuck up dude," Finn said as he paused the game of HALO, "How could you do that to her? I mean she is the mother of your kid!"

"Dammit Finn! I didn't kiss that slut! She came up, sat on my lap and tried to eat my face. I couldn't push her off because she would have fallen, and I really don't want to risk hurting some chick, even if she fucking deserves it. I swear to God I didn't kiss back or anything." Puck hissed. "Why doesn't anyone believe me on this? Why the fuck would I cheat on Rachel. I am fucking in love with her. If I wasn't would I have bought her a goddamn ring before I even found out she was pregnant!"

Finn sat there, open mouthed, starring at his friend.

"I believe you," the tall boy said after a minute, "and I am going to help you prove yourself to her."

"Thanks man," Puck sighed, picking up the game controller and restarting the game.

* * *

Rachel spent the entire school day avoiding Puck at all costs, and Puck spent the whole day trying to get Rachel to listen to him. Now, the school day was over and everyone was sitting in the choir room, wearing street clothes. Rachel raised her hand the moment Mr. Schue walked into the room.

"Mr. Schuster, I have a song I would like to share with the class," Rachel stated when she was called on.

"Well then the floor is your."

Rachel stood up from her seat between Quinn and Kurt, and walked towards the front of the room. She was dressed to fit the genre of her song. Kurt had picked a cute, pale pink sundress that fell several inches above the knee and paired it with a pair of worn out brown cowboy boots.

Surprising everyone except Puck, who had been teaching her, Rachel picked up a guitar and began to play.

**It ain't complicated  
Well, I've grown to hate it  
I never liked the taste of crow but baby I ate it  
They tried to warn me  
They said that you were ornery**

Rachel walked up the risers and sat in between her friends, continuing to play.

**So don't bring me those big brown eyes and tell me that you're sorry  
Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire  
The way you lie**

She rolled her eyes, as she stood up and walked over to where Puck was sitting.

**You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor  
You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch  
You like like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store  
It just comes way too natural to you  
The way you lie**

Rachel circled Puck's chair once.

**That ain't my perfume  
I bet she had a curfew**

For a moment she stopped her strumming, crinkled her nose like she smelled something gross, and gathered her hair into pigtails.

**You told me you were out with the boys and baby I believed you**

She gestured towards Finn, Mike, and Matt before glaring at Puck.

**So why you lookin' so nervous  
You know you're gonna deserve this  
I oughta kill you right now and do the whole wide world a service  
Well my daddy's gonna straighten you out like a piece of wire, like a piece of wire**

Smirking, she watched as Puck's face paled slightly.

**The way you lie  
You lie like the man with the slick black hair who sold me that Ford **

Rachel, teasingly, went over to Mr. Schue and ruffled his gelled hair, earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

**You lie like a pine tree in the back yard after last month's storm  
You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store  
It just comes way too natural to you  
The way you lie**

**Well, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do  
I'm gonna drive into the big ol' muddy river  
I'm gonna park my car in the middle of the mile-long bridge  
And then I'm gonna cry well maybe just a little  
Then I'm gonna slip off the ring that you put on my finger  
Give it a big ol' fling and watch it sink  
Down, down, down  
There it's gonna lie  
Until the Lord comes back around**

Reaching into the pocket of her dress, Rachel pulled out the heart necklace Puck had given her for Valentine's Day the previous year. Walking towards Puck, she grabbed his hand, opened his palm, and dropped the necklace in it. 

**Because you lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor  
You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch  
You like like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store  
It just comes so dang natural to you  
The way you lie  
The way you lie  
Well it's what you do, it's who you are**

The last notes echoed through the room as the song came to a close.

"Okay, that's it. Rachel can I please talk to you in the hallway?" Puck asked.

"No," Rachel spat, rolling her eyes.

Not taking no for an answer, Puck took three strides to place himself in front of Rachel. Then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down right this second Noah Puckerman!" The tiny brunette screeched, beating her fists against Puck's back. The young man finally put her down when they reached the hallway.

"Why can't you just leave me alone Noah?" Rachel choked out, trying not to cry.

"Because, I really just need you to listen to what I have to say," Noah said quietly, hoping Rachel would storm off.

"Why should I listen to you? You cheated on me!"

"No I didn't! She kissed me Rachel I swear!"

"You kissed her for like five minutes I was standing right there!" Rachel stomped her foot.

"I couldn't exactly push her off! She just pranced down the hallway, plopped herself on to my lap, and started to eat my face! You know what my dad did to my mom before I left, and you know because of that I would never do anything to harm a girl in my life! If I had pushed her off she would have fallen to the floor and could have been injured! I know I didn't push her off, but I swear to you I didn't kiss her back. Why would I kiss some slut back, when I am so fucking in love with you?"

"Promise?" Rachel asked meekly, finally looking up at him. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Noah swore, earning a small giggle from Rachel.

"Noah, can I um have my necklace back?"

Puck laughed and reached in his pocket, pulling the chain out.

"Turn around and lift your hair," Puck instructed, and Rachel did as she was told allowing Puck to put the necklace back in its right full place. After clasping the necklace shut, he spun Rachel around and kissed her deeply.

Giggling as they pulled apart, Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the choir room. She stopped right before twisting the door handle and turned towards Puck. "I love you, Noah," She whispered before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I love you too, Rach," Puck grinned, leading her back into the room.

"So now that everything is all better now, I have a song I would like to sing for Rach," Puck announced as they walked through the doors

"Go for it, Puck," Mr. Schue said eagerly.

Clearing his throat, Puck grabbed his guitar and began:

**Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do**

**Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm**

**Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm**

**Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies**

**And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm**

He finished the song and went to kneel in front of Rachel. Pulling the ring out of his pocket, he looked into her tear filled eyes and asked, "Will you marry me Rachel?"

The tears in her eyes spilled over as she squealed her yes and leaned forward to kiss him passionately.

"Oh and I had this ring before I even knew about Pucklebaby, so don't go second guessing if this is about the baby like I know you will."

Rachel laughed and nodded her head.

"Can I was my ring now please?" she asked eagerly.

""Course babe," Noah chuckled as he slide the ring on to her slender finger, "Ya know you have like tiny hands?"

"Shut up Noah."

"Gag me please?" came a voice from the back of the room. Puck and Rachel, who had forgotten they were surrounded by the glee club, looked up to see Santana glaring at them.

"Oh Fuck of Satan," Quinn snapped, shocking everyone in the room, the only person who cursed less than Rachel was Quinn.

"Bite me Bitch," Santana hissed. Those three words were all it took to set Quinn off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee :(**

**An: I am so super sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I have just been in this weird mood where I know what I want to write, but I couldn't get it out. Also, I have recently become obsessed with Polyvore, so if you want to see what I imagine Quinn, Rachel, and Puck dressed, you can find the links on my profile. There are quite a few outfits on there that will be used in later chapters but they aren't labeled yet.  
**

"Finn I need an ice pack!" Quinn shrieked, "oh my gosh look at my fingers somebody fix them please!"

No one in the choir room moved, instead staring at Quinn in shock.

"Quinn you just punched Santana," Kurt finally spoke.

"Yes I am well aware of that fact she deserved it. Now will someone get me a damn ice pack," Quinn huffed annoyed.

Finn nodded and started towards the door before Mr. Schue stopped him, "Grab on for Santana as well Finn."

Finn nodded unwillingly and exited the room. After Finn was gone there was a chorus of people asking Quinn if she was okay.

"Umm, Hello psycho bitch over there just punched me in the face and you are all concerned about _her?"_ Santana hissed before getting up and storming out of the room.

"Well," Mr. Schue clapped his hands together, "I think that's enough for the day. Finn, Puck, Rachel you three take Quinn to the hospital."

"Got it Mr. Schue. See you guys tomorrow."

* * *

"Finn," Quinn whispered from her place snuggled up in Finn's side on Rachel and Puck's couch.

"Yeah Quinn?" came Finn's groggy reply.

"Do you think we could handle it?"  
"Handle what babe?"

"What Rachel and Puck are going through? If that were to happen to us would we be able to do it?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Can we just assume that it won't happen to us until we are ready?"

Quinn sat up instantly.

"So if I got pregnant with your child it would basically a lost cause?" Quinn screeched before standing and running into Rachel's room.

"Out Puckerman, I need to speak to Rachel," Quinn shrieked.

Puck threw his hands defensively and left the room, muttering something about crazy chicks and their hormones.

* * *

"So how bad did you fuck up Hudson?" Puck asked as he walked into the living room.

"I legit have no idea what just happened. All I know is one second we were sitting together on the couch and the next she was going off on me about how I wasn't sure if we could handle a pregnancy as well as you and Rach are." Finn explained.

"You told your girlfriend if she got pregnant you wouldn't be able to handle it?" Puck asked.

"Holy shit man! You don't think she is pregnant do you? I mean we only had sex like once, but still. What if she is and that's why she asked me what would happen?" Finn didn't even give Puck a chance to answer before he was off the couch and racing into Rachel and Puck's bedroom.

"Q, I am so sorry I told you I didn't think we could handle this," Finn fell to his knees on the bed beside Quinn, "'Cause if you do get pregnant we could totally handle it and be some pretty kick ass parents."

"Finn that's so sweet, but let's just hope it doesn't happen to us," Quinn turned to Rachel, who was sitting next to her on the bed, and wrapped her arm around the brunette, "No offense Rachel, I mean you and Puck will be awesome parents, but me and Finn just aren't ready for that yet."

Confusion and then relief flashed across Finn's face, "So you aren't pregnant?"

Quinn threw her head back in laughter, "Of course not Finn! What gave you that idea?"

"You started crying when I told you I didn't think I could handle a baby!"

"Oh Gosh Finn, I'm so sorry! I swear I am not pregnant just PMSing," Quinn giggled, leaning forward to kiss Finn.

"Okay fucktards, out of my house," Puck called from the living room, "Rach and baby need their sleep and I can pretty much guarantee she is just about passed out right now."

"Be polite Noah!" Rachel attempted to chastise but the tiredness of her voice made the comment lose its effect, "You two can stay, just let me take a little nap or something and when you go back into the living room tell Noah to go somewhere and buy me some Doritos!"

"Got it Rach," Quinn said pulling Finn up and going to the living room.

"Yo, Puckerman, Rach says you have to go and buy her some Doritos!"

* * *

An hour later, Puck reentered his apartment with a bag of Doritos, a magazine, and some Oreos. (He knew she would want them instead of the Doritos after her nap, she always did.)

"Don't you guys have homes of your own?" Puck chuckled when he saw Finn and Quinn still sprawled across the couch.

"We do, its just more fun to hang out here. The rest of the gleeks are coming over by the way" Finn responded

Puck rolled his eyes and made his way to his bedroom.

"Rach babe time to wake up," he whispered into the sleeping brunette's ear.

"Three more minutes please," Rachel murmured sleepily.

"Nope you gotta get up now Babe. The gleeks will be over soon and you probably want to shower before they get here."

"I already showered Noah, hence the wet hair."

"Well then Miss. Sassy pants, I brought you the Doritos you wanted,"

Rachel sat up and looked at Puck apologetically, "I'm don't want Doritos anymore, I'm sorry I made you go out!" Rachel's eyes filled with tears and Puck resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Let me guess you and baby want Oreos?"

Rachel nodded sheepishly.

"Well its your lucky day," Puck teased, producing a bag of Oreos. Much to the amusement of Rachel, who squealed, grabbed the bag, and tore it open.

"I think we should do some kind of interview somewhere. So you know we can tell people what's going on ourselves, instead of them reading it in the magazines."

"I agree my mom had one set up already anyway. She called while you were gone and told me that we have one tomorrow for next weeks episode of the Tyra show." (I realize the show has been cancelled but that's okay)

Before Puck could respond, the sound of Kurt's voice could be heard through the door.

"Looks like the gleeks are here," Rachel sighed pushing herself out of bed and leading Noah into the living room.

* * *

"Coming up on the Tyra Show, we have the first exclusive interview with none other than Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman" Tyra announced before a commercial break was called. Five minutes later, Puck and Rachel were seated next to each other on a blue couch across from Tyra Banks.

"On this Tyra special about teen pregnancy, we have the first exclusive interview with a couple known nationwide as Puckleberry," Tyra boomed.

"Thank you so much for having us Tyra!" Rachel smiles.

"So my first question for you guys is something that I know people have been wondering. What are your plans for the baby?"

"Noah and I are choosing to keep him or her."  
"Was that a hard decision for the two of you?"

"Nope," Puck piped up, "The day she told me we both just kind of blurted out at the same time that we wanted to keep our baby."

The audience let out an awww.

"Judging by the ring on Rachel's finger right now, I am going to guess that you proposed Puck. Did the pregnancy affect your proposal at all?" Tyra directed her question to Noah.

"I actually had the ring before she told me about the baby. I hadn't planned on popping the question until atleast graduation, but for some reason I saw the ring and had to get it. The baby just gave me the push I needed to ask the question."

"That's amazing Puck. How about we take some questions from the audience," Tyra gestured towards the crowded seats. A redhead with a small bump stood up.

"Are things harder at home between you guys and your parents?" she asked quietly.

"Noah and I actually no longer live at home," Rachel replied and the crowd gasped, "My parents decided it would be best for us to live on our own, and purchased us the floor below theirs in the apartment building. They support us completely."

"What about your mom Puck? Has she been supportive?" the same redhead asked.

Puck looked down before answering, "I haven't spoken to my mother since we told her about the baby." The crowded let out a sympathetic aww and Rachel put her head on Puck's shoulder. The microphone was handed off to a girl not much taller than Rachel, who appeared to be far into her third trimester,

"What part of the pregnancy and being a parenthood our you most scared of, Rachel?"

Taking a moment to think about her answer, Rachel replied, "Pregnancy wise my biggest fear is a miscarriage. I haven't even met this baby yet, but I love him or her more than anything in the world. Parenthood wise, I don't think I have any major fears. I suppose every mother to be has that small fear of being a bad mom. I am also a tad bit frighten of maternity clothes, but I have Kurt and Quinn to help me with that."

"Unfortunately, that's all the time we have today with Puckleberry, but after the break we will be playing some baby shower games with quests from the audience!" Tyra smiled at the camera. Puck and Rachel stood from the couch and exited the stage.

* * *

"Wake up Rach!" Quinn giggled as she and Kurt burst into Puck and Rachel's room.

"Rachel's in the shower, now get the fuck out of my room," Puck growled covering his face with a pillow.

"Then I suppose, the lovely Ms. Fabray and I will wait in the living room," Kurt hissed haughtily.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel exited the bathroom and grabbed her bag from the chair in the room.

"You look gorgeous today babe," Puck smiles groggily.

"Thank you Noah," Rachel giggled, leaning down to give him a quick peck on the cheek, "I'm going shopping with Kurt and Q. See you later. Love you!"

"Love you too," he called as she made her way into the living room.

* * *

Three hours and about a hundred shopping bags full of maternity clothes later, Kurt finally declared they only had to go in one final store.

"After we are done here, can we get ice cream," Rachel asked eagerly, "Oh and a hot dog!"

"Of course Diva! Know get your pregnant butt in the dressing room and put this on," Quinn directed.

Rachel was about to lift her shirt off when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She sat down on the bench in the small room, hoping the pain would go away. Instead it intensified, she felt as if she was being stabbed in the side.

"Quinn, Kurt," she called desperately.

"Yeah Rach?" Kurt replied side tracked by a rack of clothes.

"Something's really really wrong," she cried through clenched teeth.

Quinn and Kurt shared a glance before sprinting towards the door and throwing it open. They found Rachel hunched over with tears streaming down her face.

"What if I'm losing the baby?" the brunette asked weekly.

Quinn sat down next to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her, while Kurt pulled out his phone and called 911.

"There will be an ambulance soon Rach," Kurt joined the girls in the bench.

* * *

Puck was sitting on Finn's couch when he got the call that made his heart stop.

"We gotta go Finn," Puck said urgently, jumping up from the couch and turning off the game.

"What the fuck dude, I was about to obliterate that asshole," Finn grumbled.

"I don't give a fuck about your stupid game Hudson! I need you to drive me to the fucking hospital," Puck growled.

Finn nodded, jumped off the couch and sprinted to catch the keys. Not even bothering to ask what was wrong, Finn exited his apartment with Puck in tow.

"Something's wrong with Rachel and the baby," Puck croaked his voice thick with tears.

Unsure of what to say, Finn just put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and concentrated on the road. The boys reached the hospital in a matter of minutes, but to Puck it seemed like hours. When they were finally parked, Puck was out of the car instantly and sprinting inside the hospital, not stopping until he reached the reception desk.

"I'm looking for Rachel Berry," he told the lady at the desk.

"Are you a relative?" the lady asked in a nasally tone.

"I'm her fiancé and the father of the baby," Puck explained anxiously, hoping the women would let him through.

"Room 312"

Nodding his thanks Puck took off in the direction the lady pointed, pulling Finn behind him.

"Hey! He can't go with you!" The lady called after him.

"He's the brother," Puck called back.

The boys were running so quickly they almost missed the room completely. Puck peered in the room and saw Quinn and Kurt sitting, with worried expressions across their faces, on either side of Rachel, holding either hand. Rachel looked even smaller than normal lying on the bed, and Puck had to swallow his tears, before making his way into the room. Seeing Finn, Quinn stood up and collapsed into his waiting arms, tears rolling down her face.

"Oh Noah," Rachel whispered. The brokenness of her voice tore Puck's heart apart. "I'm so scared."

"I know baby, I am too," Puck whispered back sitting down and taking Rachel's hand. The group of teenagers sat in silence for several minutes, waiting for news on what was going on. The room was quiet with the exception of an occasional whimper from Rachel.

"Good news!" the doctor exclaimed as he entered the room, "Rachel and both babies are perfectly healthy. The pain seems to have been caused by stress, so I strongly suggest taking it easy for the next week."

Rachel and Puck sighed in relief, overjoyed that their babied were safe. Wait, Babies?  
"Babies? You mean as in plural?" Rachel asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**Read, review and enjoy!  
**

"_Babies? You mean as in plural?" Rachel asked._

"Did the two of you not know you were expecting twins?" The doctor asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. The five teenagers in the room shook their heads no. "Well I suppose I will just give you time to adjust to the news," the doctor quickly retreated from the room.

The teenagers sat in silence for a moment before Puck finally broke it, "They better both be boys," He quipped, "I would really not waste the money on a shot-gun."

The girls and Kurt giggled, but Finn not understanding what was implied had a horror-stricken look across his face.

"You mean if you have girls you would shoot them?" the dopey teenager asked appalled.

Quinn rolled her eyes and smacked the back of Finn's head, "Puck _means_ that he doesn't want to have to deal with the boys that are bound to be busting down his door if he has daughters."

"Oh," Finn nodded his head in understanding, before turning his head to Quinn, "If we ever have girls I will probably have to do the same thing." Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to get huge!" Rachel piped up, her eyes wide with realization.

"Don't worry Rach, if the twins are as petite as you are you shouldn't have a problem at all," Quinn teased lightly, earning a glare from Rachel.

"Eep!" Kurt squealed, causing everyone to look at him," What? This means I get to help pick out twice as many baby clothes!"

Ignoring him, Rachel spoke up again, "I'm going to have to get a new uniform like every other week."

"No you won't! We got a petition signed to rid us of the uniforms, and everyone in the school signed it. It didn't work at first, but after a huge amount of begging and a donation to the school from the lovely Mr. Fabray, we made it happen!" Quinn explained.

A grin spread across Rachel's face, but the doctor came in before she could say anything.

"You're free to go Rachel, but remember try to keep the stress to a minimum," the doctor said before leaving the room again.

* * *

Noah, do you think we will be able to do it?" Rachel questioned from her spot in Puck's lap on the couch.

"Definitely, we will be the most kick-ass parents a kid could ever ask for!" Noah said, his voice full of enthusiasm.

"Well with you so excited, its impossible not to believe you," Rachel giggled. Puck smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Babe, you know I wasn't joking about buying myself a gun if one of them is a girl right?"

* * *

"Mom!" Rachel called as she entered her parent's home.

"In the kitchen sweetie," she heard her mother call back.

"Hi mom," Rachel walked into the kitchen, giving her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you sweetie?"

"I've been better." The younger brunette sighed.

"What happened Honey?"

"Noah and I had a baby scare this afternoon. Everything is ok, but I'm still recovering."

Shelby pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "All that matters is that everything is ok, and that you and baby are healthy."

"Plural," Rachel stated when her mother released her.

The older women choked on the water she had taken a sip of. "Excuse me?"

"Surprise! Noah and I are having twins."

Shock flashed across Shelby's face "Wow, that's a big shock."

"I know, I was in shock at first, but Noah and I talked and we agree that we will be able to do it. We even decided that if one is a boy and one is a girl we would paint two nurseries! That why the little girl's can be pink and purple, and the baby boy's room can be sporty like Noah wants."

Shelby nodded her head, before a grin broke out across her face "I get two grandbabies!" she squealed.

Rachel laughed and her and her mother began a long conversation making plans for the next 9 months.

* * *

Rachel and Puck walked hand in hand into school on Monday, dressed in normal clothes rather than the uniforms they formerly had to wear.

"I think I am going to miss your sexy little school girl skirt," Puck pouted, smacking Rachel's butt.

Rachel huffed with indignation, before smoothing the back of her dress "I much prefer wearing dresses, and it will be easier for me when I start to show."

Puck just rolled his eyes, and leaned down for a kiss once they reached Rachel's locker.

""m taking you out tonight, so make sure to look gorgeous. Not that you aren't already," he whispered into her ear before walking away.

Rachel was still blushing when Quinn and Finn walked up.

"Come over tonight and help me get ready Q?" Rachel asked when she noticed her blond friend.

"Sure! For what?" Quinn asked.

"Noah's taking me out tonight, and I need help getting ready!" the brunette squealed.

"Okay! Walk with me to homeroom!" Quinn gave Finn a quick kiss on the cheek, before the two girls walked down the hallway, talking quietly and giggling.

* * *

Rachel was getting her books out of her locker before the last period of the day, when Santana walked up to her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the resident slut," the Latina mused.

"Santana, I would sincerely appreciate it if you would simply only acknowledge me if it has something to do with Glee," Rachel huffed, pushing past Santana.

"Yeah, that's not going to work midget, because making your life hell brings me pure joy," Santana laughed, plucking a slushee from an unsuspecting freshman. "You know I don't think I have thrown one of these since the end of last year. Maybe its time to start again!"

"You really want to do that Santana? Do you want to be responsible for the stress in my life, the stress that almost made me miscarry!" Rachel hissed, "Because guess what bitch, I almost lost my children because of the stress you are causing me!"

Santana looked shocked, but quickly recovered. Before the Latina knew what was happening, Rachel had ripped the slushee from her hands and soaked her with it. Turning on her heel, Rachel smirked and walked away.

"Isn't anyone going to help me clean up?" Santana screeched, looking around at the people she thought liked her. Instead of rushing to assist her like she thought would happen everyone just stood there laughing at her. Not allowing the school to see her weak Santana ran to the bathroom. Locking herself in a stall, she allowed herself to breakdown. Santana had no one, and she couldn't blame anyone but herself.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Date night, Red carpet event, and more. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me! reviews make me smile.**


End file.
